


Withered

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble, Father/Son Incest, Filming, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen's father had told him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word is: Withered

Jensen's pride and hesitation had withered and died after the first time his father had filmed him being fucked by Max and made him watch the recording.

He had to admit that after the initial penetration, he had wound up moaning and begging the dog to fuck him harder and faster. His father had told him that he would need this and fuck if he wasn't right. Yes, he had cried when he was knotted the first time, but he cried harder when Max had pulled free, leaving him an empty mess.

He needed and wanted to be fucked as often as possible. Dad would only fuck his mouth, but promised to bring in another dog for his birthday and maybe buy him a fucking machine; complete with a knotted dildo.

"Sweet mother of sin, he really does love it, Jared. You think he'll let me fuck his mouth when I let Ecchi fuck him?" Misha asked as he fanned his face.

Jared grinned and shrugged as he shoved his cock deep in his boy's throat and emptied his load. "Ask him, I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Hey Jensen, I'm bringing Ecchi next weekend. He's a Cane Corso and as big as Max is. Will you let me fuck your mouth while he breeds your bitch ass?"

"Please," Jensen moaned as he felt Max's knot forming, getting ready to tie him to the dog.

"There you go. I look forward to next weekend. Be sure to use that spray Friday, so he is ready to go Saturday. I really want to see him fuck my boy hard. Heaven knows the bitch needs it."

"Will do. See you next Saturday, bye bitch," Misha said in parting.

All Jensen could do is moan like the bitch he was. He was looking forward to next weekend. He was sure if he did well, then his dad would bring in three or four dogs to fuck him. Maybe he would get the breeding stand he had seen on Google. Fuck, he loved dog cock and was looking forward to his first gang bang.

~Fin~


End file.
